Hallowed Be Thy Name
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: A Ninjask is critically ill and his Shedinja brother tries his best to care for him. But will his efforts be enough? A back-story to my OC, Hallow. Please R&R! One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of their characters. I just own the OCs present.

Anywho, this backstory takes place several years before my Pokemon Rescue duo, Hallow the Shedinja and Aura the Abra, met. Took me a while to finish, but it was worth it! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Everything was quieting down now and it was finally safe to rest...

Circling a tree a few times in a silent, steady flight, Hallow looked back at his brother hovering nearby, flashing his halo as a signal that it was all clear. Nodding back softly, the Ninjask flew over, his flight noticeably hindered and weakened. The Bug Pokemon stretched out all four claws before landing vertically on the rough trunk of the massive tree. His grip slipped a bit and he stumbled, but regained his hold before folding his wings snugly to his sides. Once more glancing at his shed, Skeet nodded softly in thanks before tucking his head as best he could under his thorax and allowing the darkness of sleep to claim him.

The other Pokemon stayed by the sleeping Ninjask's side, never straying for even a second. For the past couple of weeks, his brother had gotten progressively ill. It all started with a small complaint of headaches and upset stomach, before it began to evolve into chills and eventually physical weakness. But despite Hallow's insistence to see a doctor, Skeet would blatantly refuse. The proud insect was certain that the sickness would pass eventually and that he'll only bother to waste time and money seeing a medic if he really needed to...

Hallow had reluctantly complied.

Today had proved rather difficult. A Rogue gang of Scyther previously had tried to attack them and it was only Hallow's Wonder Guard that rested between them and his sick brother. The whole episode took them rather far from their village, and the journey back was taking its toll on Skeet. Ninjasks were well-known for being the fastest of all non-Legendary Pokemon, capable of breaking the speed of light and rendering themselves invisible at top speed. However, Skeet has gotten so weak that every one of his wingbeats could easily be counted and it was barely enough to keep him airborne. Hallow had frequently found himself gaining the lead multiple times during their trip, and it worried him greatly.

The protective instincts of Shedinjas were an extremely powerful force, and Hallow found that his intensified with each glance towards his debilitated counter-part. Never has he seen such a majestic bug get reduced so low. At least he was able to keep him safe for the time being.

Looking up at the moon, Hallow hovered silently as he examined the starry sky and silver-lined clouds highlighted in the moonlight. It was beautiful and it served to calm his troubled thoughts if not for a little bit.

But the time of reverie came to an end as he tore his empty gaze from the sky and flew closer to his brother protectively. Perhaps he should rest as well.

Moving slowly to the trunk just a few feet above his brother, he pressed the front of his body against the wood, attempting to hook the immobile remains of his claws into the bark. It took a moment of clumsy and awkward movement, but he felt them snag onto the tree and he slowly relieved the ghostly energy keeping him aloft. He felt his empty body teeter a bit, but his claws held their tentative 'grip' and he relaxed completely. He still kept his wits about him at all times however, ready to unhook himself at an instant's notice.

But everything was still and everything was quiet. The wind rustled the leaves of the canopy above him, casting a soothing forest melody into the ears of all who acknowledged it. Hallow heard Skeet shift a bit below him before falling still, a soft cough coming from the living insect. The Shedinja felt his concern rise at the wet sound of that cough, but forced himself to dismiss it as it didn't seem to discomfort his brother any more than usual. Already he had decided that as soon as they return home, Skeet is going to see the doctor, whether he wants to or not.

Hours pass with no further movement from anywhere or anyone around them. It was as if all was in limbo until the night was high and even then, only a small colony of Zubat disrupted the peace for a few brief moments as they tried to outfly a Noctowl. Hallow has drifted into a trance-like state, the closest a Ghost-type like him can come to sleeping. His halo has dimmed a bit, allowing the sharp edges of the shadows around him to grow fuzzy and indistinct.

But this peace was soon interrupted again by a sharp, husky sound. Snapping out of his stupor instantly, Hallow heard the noise again and he pulled away from the tree, his halo now bright with alertness. The sound came again, revealing itself to be coming from below and he looked down to see Skeet seemingly retching a bit in sync with the odd noise. Lowering level to his sibling, he jolted back a bit as Skeet gave a particularly violent heave along with the loud exhalation. It took a few seconds for the husk to make sense of the situation and realize that his brother was having a fit of troubled breathing.

Flying closer, he leaned against his brother's side, supporting the Ninjask through the episode before the unconscious insect jolted awake. He was still having the fit, but it was beginning to subside a little. Instinctively, Skeet groomed his mask-like mouthparts in an attempt to clear his airways before his body eventually calmed on its own and he was left gasping for breath. And Hallow was still pressed against his side.

"I... I'm a-alright..." Skeet uttered softly, taking another moment to groom his blushed and dulled face weakly before forcing himself to relax. "Thanks..." The Shedinja flashed his halo in a 'welcome', staying close as his sibling snuggled against his side. The Ninjask found the cool shell of his shed soothing against his fevered body, savoring it before the heat warmed the spot and he was forced to pull away when it got uncomfortable.

"Skeet?" Hallow started, his soft voice echoing within his body. "I really think-"

"I'm fine..." the other insect interrupted insistently. "I... I just need more rest..." He held in a cough, fanning and buzzing his wings a bit in an attempt to cool himself down. "And some water..." A groan forced itself out of his throat and he winced. "Yeah... Definitely water..."

The Ninjask seemed about to take to a hover when Hallow stopped him, backing off the tree himself. "No, I'll get some for you. You rest, and stay safe."

Skeet only paused for a second before relaxing again with a nod, burying his face into the bark. Hallow scanned their surroundings one more time, wary of leaving his brother behind, before flying off towards where he was sure he spotted a small lake. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible and luckily, his memory did not fail him as he arrived at his destination, the lake stretched out before him. Normally, he would take the time to find a cupped leaf or something, but he was lacking the patience for such a task.

Instead, he chose a more direct method and submerged himself below the surface completely. He felt the inside of his body fill with water and he wasted little time in resurfacing. The glistening clear liquid streamed and dripped from his body and he felt the water swishing around from within him. Leaning a bit forward to keep balance and to keep from spilling his cargo, he began to carefully head back towards his brother, hoping Skeet was doing alright...

"AAAAAAAEEEEEEIIIIIIII-!" A crunching sound echoed through the forest, followed by another screech of pain. Recognizing it, Hallow threw his meticulous flight to the wind and flew as fast as he could, hardly paying any notice to the water spilling from his shell. Arriving to the tree, he was ready to lay-down his life in a fight to defend his sibling, his halo shining aggressively. But there was nobody here and he hesitated before looking to where his brother ought to be.

He was gone.

If he had a heart, Hallow knew it would've skipped a beat. Had he arrived too late to save the Ninjask? He was about to have a rare fit of panic when a strangled whimper emerged from the undergrowth below. A flash of hope sparked through his terror and he dashed down, pushing through the vegetation before freezing. His brother was indeed there, but in horrible condition, his right side pair of wings crumpled from the base to tip.

Shivering as he sensed another presence, Skeet gave a pathetic, defensive hiss before looking up. Seeing it was his brother, the Ninjask ceased his feeble threat and tried to stand, failing miserably. "I..." he choked out. "I... lost... my grip..."

Hallow didn't respond as he scanned his brother for any other damage he might've sustained. There wasn't anything as serious as the injured wing, but the Shedinja wasn't the least bit relieved. Now his brother was no longer sick, but significantly wounded as well. There was no way they were going to make it back home for help anytime soon. And a ground-bound Ninjask was an incredibly vulnerable creature...

Thinking fast as his brother attempted to recover, Hallow searched the surrounding area for any place to hide and take shelter. It didn't seem to do much good at first, but he eventually saw a gap within the trunk of a tree. Turning back and forth between the hollow and his brother, he wondered if his ghostly energy would be strong enough to lift the Ninjask and bring him here. Most Ghost-types like himself were decently skilled with telekinesis and he often exploited it to make up for his lack of movement. Although it wasn't nearly as impressive as that of Psychic Pokemon, it still got the job done regardless.

However, he's never attempted to lift a living creature of his equal size and more than a dozen times his weight.

It was worth a try and a purple aura emanated from the fallen Ninjask, who opened his eyes wide at the strange feeling. His fevered mind didn't recognize this sensation and he immediately began to struggle as best he could, hissing and crying out in pain as he did so. Immediately, Hallow released Skeet and the Ninjask took a moment to calm down, breathing heavily as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"It'll be alright," Hallow whispered softly in reassurance, flying closer to his sibling to comfort him even as the ghostly insect tried again. "I'm gonna take you somewhere safe."

Skeet merely stared at him, this time giving no fight as he felt his body lift slightly off the ground. The Ninjask wasn't used to flight without use of his wings, but he allowed the purple energy to take him where it will. Hallow carrying his brother to the tree's base, the Shedinja struggled to maintain his mental hold before gently placing his sibling on the soft bed of moss within the cavity. Skeet seemed oddly disorientated for a moment before falling limp, awake but too weakened to do much of anything else.

The husk flying up to his counter-part, he felt his worry intensify with each labored breath Skeet drew, unable to squander the thought that maybe the other insect had suffered some internal damage from the fall. Those shudders that insisted on wracking the cicada's body certainly didn't help quell his fears. Only when Skeet opened an eye to look at him did he calm down enough to listen when the Ninjask spoke.

"W..." He grimaced as he shifted a bit, keeping back more coughs so it wouldn't disrupt his speech any further. "...Water...?"

Unable to help himself, Hallow felt his mind relax even more, knowing his brother was exhibiting typical Ninjask behavior. Leave it to Skeet to keep his mind focused on one thing at a time. Leaning forward a little in a nod, he felt what water remained within him splash a bit before he turned around to allow his brother access to the life-giving liquid. Grunting, Skeet gathered his strength to lift himself onto his arms and scoot forward a bit. Catching his breath, he hooked a claw along the edge of the torn back and pulled his brother closer, tilting the Shedinja a bit so he can lap up some of the water within.

Hallow waited patiently for his brother to take as much as he needed, knowing that this was progress on the path of recovery. Most of the time, if he sensed something unfamiliar behind him, especially if contact was made, he wouldn't hesitate to steal their soul in self-defense and earn a meal at the same time. Such behavior was pretty common among Shedinja, and even Ninjask were a bit wary about it. Before the illness, Skeet would generally make an effort to steer clear of sneaking up on the Shedinja, although he knew very well that soul-snatching was a voluntary action and Hallow would never harm him. But at the moment, the feeling of caution didn't even enter his foggy mind as his need for water was just too great.

In fact, he was purring quite loudly as the wonderfully cold liquid traveled down his dry, sore throat to cool the rest of his body. Never had a drink felt so amazing. So desperate he was for water, that when he finished the last of what he could reach from his position, he made the extra exhaustive effort to stand a bit more to get it all. He even began licking the spilled droplets from the tear's edge and along his brother's wings; it wasn't a lot, but it was enough.

Satiated for the moment, Skeet finally released his shed before laying himself back down on the moss, soft purrs still coming from his relieved throat. Hearing these purrs and replying with his own, Hallow had a feeling that maybe everything was going to be alright after all.

* * *

It seemed that things were only going downhill from here.

It's been a few days since they were forced to stay within the tree and Hallow stared at the curled up body of his brother, a mournful cry echoing from within his empty shell. The Ninjask seemed so much smaller now, his shining exoskeleton now as dull as his ever-distant eyes. He spent the vast majority of his time sleeping fretfully, his dreams plagued with fever-induced horrors. And when he wasn't sleeping, he was merely staring into space, hardly ever acknowledging his brother and speaking only in incoherent mumbles. A few times, he would panic at random hallucinations and has lashed out at his brother a couple times. Although Wonder Guard kept the Shedinja safe, it was still a painful experience. Even something as simple and easy as breathing seem to forever be a laborious task for the poor Ninjask.

The ghost didn't know what to do anymore.

And that helpless feeling only intensified as Skeet jolted back into consciousness with a shriek, beginning to struggle once more against some unseen force, seeming to focus on the right-side of his body. Hallow was about to go forth with his usual interference when the Ninjask suddenly turned on himself as soon as he felt his claw hook into his injured wing. With another cry of pain, his delusional mind focused on ridding himself of that pain... by proceeding to tear his own wing off.

Hallow giving a panicked shriek of his own, the Shedinja threw himself against the Ninjask, trying to distract him and provide him with a new target to lash out on. Unfortunately, Skeet was not to be diverted from his morbid task and merely pushed his shed away before shifting his grip on his wing and succeeded on ripping out the larger of the pair. Giving another screech, he then tore out the smaller wing before falling limp and quiet, only his heavy breathing breaking the silence. Blood was trickling down his side from the torn roots of his wings and a soft broken purr began to rise from Skeet's throat, as if the sensation was easing his pain.

Unable to share his brother's purr, Hallow felt a huge stab within his own spirit, and he knew that if he had tears and lungs, he would be sobbing. No, only a stiff shudder showed his emotional agony and it took a good long moment for him to take action. Taking a leaf in his telekinetic hold, he pressed it against his counter-part's side to stop the bleeding. As he did this, he flew closer and pressed his forehead against Skeet's, feeling the intense body heat through the golden exoskeleton.

Skeet barely reacted to this contact and Hallow wasn't sure if the Ninjask was even conscious anymore. Regardless, he spoke to him gently, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Why do you do this to yourself...?"

And it would seem that Skeet was still awake, for the ninja began to mutter softly. As usual, the words were slurred and largely incoherent, although Hallow did pick up several words like 'stop' and 'pain'. Piecing it together, Hallow couldn't respond for a moment; he wanted to chide his brother and tell him that there were better ways to deal with the pain than ripping his own limb off. But he knew that his brother was not all there and probably didn't even realize what he did.

"Skeet..." He pulled away, knowing he would sigh if he could. Removing the leaf from his brother, he examined the injuries thoroughly, finding that it was still bleeding but not as heavily as before. Looking about, he found that the Oran and Sitrus berries he had gathered for the past few days were no longer in stock. He turned towards the exit before regarding his sibling. "I'll be back. Stay strong for me."

He didn't get a response, and he tried to ignore the ever sinking feeling within his hollow body. Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand so as to avoid breaking down, he flew out of the crevice and scanned his surroundings. It seemed to be all clear, but he only went a few feet before the nearby bushes began to rustle, and he froze. Not many, if any, Pokemon showed themselves during his forced stay here, most likely scared of his presence and avoiding the area altogether. As such, he didn't really know what to expect.

A Kadabra stepped out into view and hesitated when he locked eyes with the insect ghost. Hallow instinctively began to growl, his halo glowing brighter in a threat. A huge part of the Shedinja wanted to request help from the stranger, but his protective instincts were overwhelming that desire. Kadabra were pretty aggressive Pokemon always eager for a battle and Hallow didn't want to risk the newcomer getting anywhere near his brother. Sure, he himself was exhausted and weakened from his constant vigil, but he wasn't going to let that get in his way.

The Pokemon stranger was also tense, raising his spoon in his own defensiveness. He knew that the insect had the major type advantage and he was well-aware of this creature's Wonder Guard ability and soul-snatching tendencies. This battle will be tricky, but do-able and he was prepared for the challenge. His eyes beginning to glow blue, he wasted no time for scanning his opponent's mind for the first intended attack...

And to his great surprise, his opponent's thoughts were almost exclusively on his brother and the insect's memories flashed within his mind as if they were his own. He saw the Ninjask sick, injured, and on the verge of death and the Shedinja's fears that he was here to harm the debilitated bug. As well as his hidden desire for help...

Coming to an easy decision based on his newfound knowledge, he lowered his spoon and took a few slow steps back, his ears drooping a bit in a nonthreatening gesture. Hallow froze, suspicious, and he also moved back a bit to better position himself between the Psychic and the tree holding his brother. He wasn't sure what plan this Pokemon had in mind, but he wasn't going to risk putting his guard down for even a second.

"I'm not going to fight you," the Kadabra stated. "I was only passing through."

"'Was'?" Hallow responded warily, ready to lash out with a Shadow Claw if needed. But it seemed that wasn't necessary as the Kadabra gave a soft nod.

"Allow me to offer some assistance for your brother."

Although the Shedinja lacked any facial expressions, it was quite obvious to tell by his small jolt that he was pretty startled by the offer. Immediately, his halo dimmed back to normal and he turned away a bit in indecision. He desperately needed help for his sibling, but was this Kadabra trustworthy enough? Should he risk his brother's safety on the chance that this Pokemon stranger was sincere in his words?

"I understand your reservations," the Kadabra continued. "Rest assured, I mean no harm to you or your Ninjask."

"Why?" It certainly felt like a legitimate question to ask, as Hallow didn't know what the bipedal fox was expecting to gain from this. Surely, the Psychic would know that neither he nor his brother would have anything to give in return. But it didn't seem to matter as the Kadabra gave a smile, as if the ghost was a child who had asked a silly question.

"Sympathy. Compassion. Kindness," The Pokemon's smile became more saddened. "And the knowledge that my conscience will haunt me forever if I allow a Pokemon to die from my lack of action." He slowly took a step closer, keeping his ears low to keep himself looking harmless. "Will you accept my good deed?"

Another moment of silence hung in the air as Hallow once again went over his choices, before a sickened cough from the tree behind him made up his mind for him. Turning back to the Kadabra, he nodded a bit. "Yes, I will..." And of course his protective side had to add its own two cents and his halo flashed for a brief second in warning. "Harm my brother in any way, and _nothing_ in this mortal world will be able to protect you."

"Of course," the Kadabra replied to the threat calmly before pointing his spoon to the tree. "May I?"

Hallow again nodded before flying back into the hollow, the Kadabra following. Pausing by his brother's side, Hallow kept in a whimper upon seeing the abandoned wings and instead focused on watching over his kin as the Psychic Pokemon entered the dark chamber. Kneeling down by the ill insect, the Kadabra shook his head in pity, especially at seeing the self-inflicted damage for himself. Gently placing a hand on Skeet's head, he scanned deep into the Ninjask's hazy mind.

"The wing was highly infected," the Kadabra stated. "It would've fallen off on its own, but this poor soul simply couldn't take it anymore." He probed all the more, trying to find anything else about the illness plaguing this Pokemon. But it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be and Skeet began to hiss in his sleep, the Ninjask trying to pull away. The Kadabra shushed softly, his eyes glowing blue as he muttered his reassurance. "Calm down, Skeet. Calm down and open your mind."

Under the Psychic's influence, Skeet fell silent and relaxed his agonized body. Hallow watched this carefully, ready to react in an instant if his brother showed any signs of being in more pain than usual. After a few long moments of general silence, the Kadabra sighed as his eyes returned to normal and he shook his head in discouragement. "I can't get anything else. Only his more recent thoughts and memories are accessible. The rest is much too difficult to navigate or too incoherent to understand."

"Well," Hallow started as he flew a bit closer to his sibling, his voice heavy in grim curiosity. "Even without a diagnosis, do you still believe that you can help him?"

"In my personal opinion..." The Kadabra hesitated, as if uncertain whether to share his thoughts on the matter. Glancing at the Ninjask, he turned his full attention to Hallow, his naturally sharp eyes softening in sympathy. "Judging from both his physical and mental state, I believe he's too far gone. I can stall his fate, and there's no guarantee he'll last long enough to receive treatment or even if said treatment will work. But if you still think it's in his best interest, then-"

"I'm not giving up on him, and I'm sure Skeet wouldn't want to give up either. Do what you must," Hallow interrupted firmly, although his tone did betray a slight hint of desperation in one last word. "Please..."

Watching the ghost for a moment, the Kadabra nodded softly before replacing his hand on the Ninjask's back. A soft white light emanated from the Psychic-type before it traveled onto Skeet's body. The Ninjask opened his eyes as he awoken at the strange sensation, unable to comprehend anything as his injuries began to heal and his fever began to break. A soft purr came from his throat as a pleasant feeling washed over him before the light slowly began to fade and Skeet blinked before falling unconscious once again.

"There's only so much a Recover can do, and it'll only be a short matter of time before he relapses," He stood up, glancing at the exit. "But it should give me enough time to head for the nearest village to find a doctor. It's times like this where I wish I kept my Teleport ability, but I guess we wouldn't have met otherwise. Luckily, I would say I'm a decent runner." Looking back to the Shedinja, he could feel the aura of great relief radiating from the husk and Hallow nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," he whispered softly with the most sincere tone his ghostly voice could convey. "Thank you so much."

"The pleasure's all mine," The Kadabra began to turn away before he paused as if confronted by an afterthought, glancing at the insect shell from the corner of his eyes. "And also, while I am gone, I insist that you nourish yourself, Shedinja. I can feel your weakness and I must tell you that it'll do you nor your brother any good to deprive yourself for his sake."

"I can't..." Hallow responded after a few moments of silence, looking to his counter-part. "I can't risk leaving my brother unattended for such a selfish task."

"Feeding yourself is not selfish," the Kadabra chided. "Keeping yourself alive is not selfish. If you really do feel that way, then use the opportunity to feed your sibling. Perhaps some protein will help in his recovery."

Hallow froze, having never thought of such a thing. Ninjasks were mostly herbivores, tree sap and berries being their preferred food. But they weren't above eating meat when and if the opportunity presented itself. He was almost inclined to accept the offer, but his instinct was making this decision difficult. "But Skeet..."

"I will watch over him for you, and I will stabilize him until you return," the Kadabra told him. At once, Hallow made a gesture equivalent to shaking his head and the Psi Pokemon paused before he tilted his own head. "You still doubt my trustworthiness?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," the Shed Pokemon muttered. "It's just too much to ask from you."

"Nonsense," Kadabra reassured with a soft smile. "I'm taking it upon myself to help in any way necessary. Fear not, for Skeet is in good hands."

Another moment of contemplation took place within the Shedinja's mind before the husk slowly nodded, almost reluctantly. "Very well. I'll try to return quickly." With great hesitation, the ghost turned to the exit and flew outside. Looking back at the tree constantly until it disappeared from sight, Hallow tried to keep his thoughts on his hunt, specifically on his prey selection. It had to be small and easy to carry back to the tree, and of course one completely harmless against him.

Scanning his surroundings, he evaluated every Pokemon he came across. Unfortunately, they were either too large to carry or too dangerous to risk attacking and he was forced to ignore them. Before the illness and back when he hunted for himself, he wasn't too picky about his target, pretty much only excluding children. Although rather counter-intuitive for a predator, he simply felt it was unfair to steal their lives before it even began and he personally couldn't bring himself to do it. But it would seem he had no real choice this time as he finally spotted a Pokemon with the greatest potential as a meal for himself and, more importantly, for his brother.

A Pichu was blissfully chasing after a leaf, completely unguarded as it no doubt snuck off from its home to play and explore. Such naïveté was endearing, but foolish as the Shedinja weighed his morals against necessity. He had to do it, for Skeet...

The little mouse didn't even know what hit it as a Shadow Claw struck it seemingly out of nowhere and with a cry of pain, the Pichu slammed into a tree before sliding down to the ground. Already, the youngster was almost completely unconscious and it struggled to stand, shaking with pain. A shadow fell over it and it looked up at its attacker. Lowering its ears as its eyes began to weep, the Pichu tried to choke out some words, but its voice only managed a few pleading squeaks.

Although he incapable of showing his remorse, it still didn't prevent him from feeling such a stab. Hesitating, he forced himself not to give in to his morality and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, little one." Without any further thought that might make him change his mind, he turned around as he began to glow with a purple haze. The Pichu froze as it stared at the insect's back, the purple haze trailing to engulf it as well. Within seconds, the Pichu's body gave a shudder before falling limp.

The weakened feeling within his body eased with the absorption of the Pichu's soul, satiated for the moment. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Turning to the rodent's body, he pushed passed his guilt as he gathered the remains in his telekinetic hold, carefully carrying to corpse back towards the tree as fast as he could.

Arriving to his destination, he spotted the Kadabra waiting just outside and the Psychic Pokemon hesitated upon seeing what the ghost brought back. But quickly disguising his discomfort, Kadabra glanced back into the crevice. "He's awake, and a bit more coherent in his speech. Try to keep him conscious until I return, as it will give him a higher survival rate."

Hallow nodded before beginning to head back into the chamber, pausing for a moment to look back to the Kadabra. "Again, I can't thank you enough for this. If there's any way I can repay you..."

"I ask for no payment," Kadabra stated with a kind smile. "I shall return in due time, hopefully with the help required."

With a quick dash into the trees, the Kadabra disappeared from sight, and the Shedinja wished with every fiber of his being that the other Pokemon would be successful in his search. Heading inside to reunite with his brother, he saw the Ninjask staring into space as was usual. Gently setting the Pichu before Skeet, he felt a spark of hope as the ninja snapped out of his daze and looked down at the rodent in acknowledgement. His red eyes certainly seemed clearer and even his exoskeleton seemed to have regained some of its luster.

However, he wasn't making the slightest move to even nibble on any part of the Pichu and Hallow nudged it closer insistently. "Eat."

After a moment, Skeet turned his gaze to his shed, just staring at the Shedinja. It was a surprisingly contemplative expression, especially given how delusional he was just a short time ago. It confused Hallow, for sure, and his confusion only got stronger as Skeet finally spoke.

"Hallow..." His voice was soft but as steady as his attention. "Soul-stealing... Is it painful...?"

Silence followed as the husk wasn't sure how to respond to this seemingly random question. He wondered at the motivation for such a thing, but the only answer he could come up with sent a spike of fear through his mind. He would swallow if he could, and he turned a bit away to avoid eye contact. "I... I don't think I understand..."

"Hallow." Skeet muttered insistently, still staring unwaveringly at his sibling, almost unnaturally calm even in his sickened state. The Ninjask knew his brother understood his question very well and was only trying to avoid the subject. But the cicada was not to be put off so easily.

Knowing he would sigh if he could, Hallow gathered his thoughts reluctantly, turning back to his kin. Meeting those shining red orbs with his own empty gaze, he spoke softly as he gave in to his brother's request. "No... It's not. As far as I can gather, so long as the process is completed without interruption, there is no pain, no discomfort. It's only one's own fear that causes any unpleasant feeling..."

"What..." Skeet coughed a bit, laying his head down although he remained focused on his shed. "What h-happens... to the soul...? After you take it...?"

Again, Hallow had to force himself to answer, the stabbing feeling within him growing stronger as he knew full-well why Skeet was asking these things. But he wasn't going to deny the Ninjask of his answers, even when it hurt him to give them. "After I take it, I... extract the energy needed to sustain myself. Similar to how you take energy from your own food. But unlike that process, the soul remains completely intact and I then send it to the Spirit World to rest in peace..."

Skeet gave a nod of comprehension, averting his eyes back to the floor for a few moments as he thought to himself. After a bit, the Ninjask spoke again, this time not meeting his shed's gaze. "You... know why I asked... don't you?"

"Yes," Hallow replied, his grief easily recognizable in his tone. Lowering his hover to his brother's side, he tried desperately to change his sibling's mind. "But we don't have to come to that. We're getting you help, and you'll make a full recovery. Don't give up on me yet."

"It won't do... any good..." Skeet whispered softly, Hallow leaning closer to hear him. "I can feel it... I can feel The Instinct..."

"What instinct...?" Hallow asked, hoping he wasn't going to hear what he thought he was. Unfortunately, that hope wasn't granted as Skeet looked back to him, his eyes still steady.

"The one telling me to let go..." he answered. "I have to follow it... and I need your help to do that..."

"But..." Hallow didn't know what else to say, seemingly mesmerized by his brother's gaze. It was just so gentle and calm, with none of the suffering and misery that the Ninjask was no doubt still enduring. Even the typical glint of hyperactivity prominent in his kind seemed to have vanished completely. The Shedinja knew that his brother was not going to budge from his decision, always a stubborn bug he was. But should he really carry out such a request?

"Only pain awaits me here..." Skeet continued to whisper. "Every moment... that I live beyond this point... I can't... I can't deal with it... Not anymore..."

"Just a little longer," Hallow pleaded, his voice shuddering noticeably in sync with his empty body. "You're strong, and I know you can make it if you just hang on a little while longer..."

The Ninjask was silent as he regarded his brother, his sadness almost as palpable as the heat radiating off his body. After a few moments, he looked towards the scars on his once-injured side, then at his discarded wings. His own shudder wracked his body, even as he spoke. "Brother... y-you know as well as I... that even if... I were to get better... I..." Tears began to flow from his eyes and it stunned Hallow. His brother never cried once during the illness; even in the worst of pain, not a single tear was shed. But now...

"Skeet..." Hallow flew even closer to rest his head against his brother's, wishing that he too had tears to shed.

"L...Look at me, Hallow..." Skeet muttered shakily. "I can never... _never_ be the same bug I once was..." He took a deep breath, holding in a cough tickling at his throat as he did so. "A flightless existence... where these scars will always remind me... of what I lost... It's a fate worse than death... Please, Hallow..." He gave a soft sob before shifting his tearful eyes to the Shedinja's. "Let me go... I know it'll hurt you... but it really is... the _kindest_ thing you can ever do for me... Please..."

For a long moment, neither of them made a single sound or movement, just staring at each other. Finally, Hallow made his decision and he pulled away from his sibling, never breaking eye-contact. Very slowly, and very reluctantly... he nodded. At once, Skeet made a strained attempt to stand, wincing with the effort. Instinctively, Hallow rushed over to help, only to find himself locked in a tight embrace. Freezing for an instant, Hallow relaxed and the purple aura returned to envelope them both as the Shedinja returned the hug via his ghostly energy.

And there they stayed for a few long moments, Hallow feeling some of his brother's warm tears drip onto his wings. When Skeet finally decided to break the silence, his voice sounded strained, but was filled with sincere appreciation. "Th...Thank you...so much..." Hallow couldn't get himself to respond, not sure how he should. He didn't like this at all, but how could he reject his brother's words? He couldn't. Skeet seemed to have sensed this, and he nuzzled into his shed's neck in reassurance. "May... May I make one last r-request...?"

The Shedinja wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this 'request', but he knew that he was willing to go to the ends of every world of every dimension, just for his brother. So his unease bared no contest and he nodded as best he could within the embrace.

"Enjoy the time you have here..." he muttered. "Don't... don't let your sadness... get to you... too much. You've been... the _greatest_ brother I could ever had h-hoped for... And I want other Pokemon... to experience that as well..." A soft purr came from his throat as he tightened his hug. "Bond with them... Protect them... Be a guardian angel... for them, for me... and for yourself."

"I can't replace you..." Hallow whispered in response.

"I'm not asking you to..." Skeet replied. "I'm... just asking you to fulfill your life... to its very fullest." He gave a cough, maintaining the embrace but leaning against his shed for support. Not going to let that hinder him however, he continued. "I'll wait for you, brother... No matter how long it'll take... we'll see each other again."

Hallow would smile if he could and instead, let out his own shaky purr at the promise. While Ghost-types tended to be largely immortal under natural conditions, his own kind were one of the exceptions. Like more conventional living creatures, the life-span of a Shedinja hinged on the well-being of their physical forms. The husk will eventually erode in time, to the point of losing its usefulness, and then the Shedinja in question will return to the Spirit World. It could take hundreds of years, but if Skeet was willing to wait...

"I'll try my best..." he accepted his kin's request, feeling the heaviness within him lift just a tiny bit in doing so.

Skeet gave another cough before smiling softly, beginning to pull away as the Shedinja hesitantly released his ethereal hold. His limbs shaking with weakness, the Ninjask laid himself down gently, getting comfortable on the mossy bed that's to serve as his final resting place. Hallow was grimly patient as his brother fidgeted restlessly before finally settling down. Laying his head on the soft ground beneath him, he took a moment to catch his breath before his eyes shifted to his brother and he nodded silently.

Hallow nodded in return, holding back his returning shudders of sorrow as his body gave off the purple mist. Turning around was the hardest part and it took every last bit of his power to fight his every instinct, to fight the very bond between them, and with the greatest of difficulty, he turned. He couldn't even witness his brother's final moment, but he did hear a small gasp as Skeet stared at the hole, hypnotized. It was like the oblivion was calling to him. The Ninjask felt lighter as the haze migrated onto him. Hallow was right; no pain, no sensation whatsoever. Even his feverish feeling of illness vanished completely as if it never affected him at all.

"Thank you..." were his final whispered words before his body fell limp, his gleaming red eyes glazing over completely. The mist released his body and Hallow felt the soul break away from its usual beeline towards the hole to encircle him, and he allowed it to. He knew his brother was giving him one final embrace and he savored the few seconds it lasted before the spiritual energy resumed its journey into his back. He was about to immediately send it off to the Spirit World when he felt the soul gratefully give up some of its energy to him, revitalizing him almost completely.

With that final gift, the soul allowed itself to be departed, leaving Hallow feeling emptier than usual.

Silence hung in the air for a long moment, the Shedinja finding this situation difficult to comprehend, and it was extremely hard for him to decide how he should feel. His brother was free, free of all his torment and agony, but...

Slowly turning back to the Ninjask, he stared at the body as if hoping it'll somehow spring back to life. But he knew better, and he floated towards it, studying every last detail of his sibling's form, as if embedding it into his memories so as to never forget. Then, with a practical convulsion, the Shedinja collapsed by the corpse, his face buried into Skeet's neck. The body heat was still strong, and the Ninjask has not yet begun to smell of Death. It was almost like his brother was sleeping, and is still here with him...

He was willing to remain like this forever, just him and his brother like it's always been. For his entire existence, they were inseparable, and although they, like everyone else, regarded themselves as brothers, the bond was far stronger than that. They were quite literally one and the same, and losing Skeet felt like a huge chunk of the mourning Shedinja has been ripped right out by fate's cruel claws.

Strong shudders that represented his sobbing were still wracking his body even after hours past. He felt the corpse cooling at a steady pace, and still, he had trouble accepting the death as reality. Especially since it was all his fault...

Movement came from the exit, but he paid no mind to it whatsoever. The Kadabra had returned with a Chansey at tow, and he seemed about to speak when he caught sight of the silent insect bundle. Freezing, his eyes widened and his ears dropped to their lowest possible point.

"Oh, dear..." the Chansey muttered when she too saw the scene.

"He passed..." Hallow whispered in confirmation, not moving an inch from his position. He just couldn't muster the energy to properly acknowledge them.

"I..." the Kadabra felt his voice catch in his throat, as he lowered his gaze to the ground underfoot. "I'm sorry... I wasn't fast enough..."

"No..." Hallow continued to whisper, his echoing voice dull. "He chose this..." His body gave what seemed like a stiff heave, as if he had lungs to legitimately sob with. Gathering his composure as best he could, he forced himself to continue. "We did what we could... In the end... it was _his_ decision." A sharp whimper finally escaped from his throat, and his voice shook even more. "And I had to respect his wish... as I always had..."

At this point, he felt a clawed hand gently rest on his wing, and he didn't need to look to know who it was. "Is there anything I can do to help...?" the Kadabra muttered, the Shedinja giving another shudder before he answered with such a soft voice that even the Psychic's keen hearing had to strain to pick it up.

"No. Nothing else can be done," The Shedinja finally shifted, only moving just enough to see the other Pokemon from the corner of his eye. "But thank you... You may not have intended it, but you've provided the best possible goodbye for my brother, and took away his pain in his last moments... And when it comes to this..." He returned to his original position, his shivers easing a little as he did so. "It's the greatest gift I can think of."

Realizing that it would be best to let grieving bugs lie, the Chansey placed a paw on the Kadabra's shoulder and and the Psychic-type looked back at her for a moment. Letting out a breath, the Kadabra offered one last pat of condolence on the ghost's wing before they stepped out of the hollow. Left alone once again, Hallow felt another shudder take hold of his body. "Skeet... Although I may live for centuries beyond this point... I will never forget you..."

And those last five words were all he could repeat until it blurred into incoherence. Slipping into the sleep-like trance, he wished that he could dream, so that maybe he would see his brother one more time...

* * *

Sad...SAD backstory... Why do I keep doing this to myself and my OCs?! Because I'm a sadist towards my characters, that's why... *snifflies* Anywho, I hope this struck an emotional chord with you guys as much as it did for me, and that you'll share your opinions in a review.

Dammit, where's my Kleenex?


End file.
